Warehouses, retail stores, manufacturing plants, or other types of buildings (or outdoor spaces) are often organized to include aisles. It is challenging and difficult to light aisles for energy efficiency and so that workers using the aisles have proper lighting (e.g., enough for the task to be completed by the workers).